


Resuce

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Smut, mission, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve are stranded in a cabin after a mission when a snow storm hits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resuce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/gifts).



You sighed as you watched the snow fall heavily. You had finished your mission with Steve and it was time to go home, but it didn’t look like extraction was going to be happening anytime soon. Thankfully, you had found an abandoned cabin in the woods and you two had barricaded yourselves in, waiting for your helicopter out.

“So, what should we do?” Steve asked as he settled on a chair.

“I’m going to see what this place has.” You said, going to the various cabinets and opening each one. He had found the stuff for a fire. He figured that this place had just recently been abandoned. Probably by the thing that you two had just came in to stop.

“Here we go!” You said cheerfully, coming into the room with a bottle of whiskey. “Liquid party.”

“You know that I can’t get drunk.” Steve said. You laughed.

“Who said this was for you?” You opened it. “I deserve a victory drink for mission accomplished.” Steve laughed.

“Well, more power to you.” He said, putting his feet up. “I’m just going to sit here and relax.”

About an hour later, you had gone through quite a bit of the liquor and Steve was getting a little bored. He looked over at you, wondering if he should take the bottle and put you to bed. That’s when you came over and set in his lap.

“Hiya there Steve-o.” You giggled. “Watchya doin’?”

“About to cut you off.” He said. You pouted.

“You’re nooooo fun.” You said. He sighed and set the bottle on the floor. When he moved his head back up to look at you, you kissed him. His eyes widened and he froze. You kept giving him sloppy, drunk kisses. But after a while, he started to kiss back.

****

In the morning, after the snowstorm had settled, there was a knock on the cabin door. Your GPS could be picked up now and they were here for extraction. They knocked again when no one answered. Finally, they opened the door and came in.

“Agent (y/n)?” One of the agents called. “Captain Rogers? Hello?” That’s when they came to the fireplace.

There, in front of it, asleep on the floor, were you and Steve. You were both naked, your head on his chest, covered just by a thin blanket that Steve had found. And of course, when you woke up, there was a lot of teasing and questions. Especially from Steve.

“So…can we do that again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it not being smuttier, but I didn't feel like writing smut today. So I hope you enjoy anyway though.


End file.
